The fluid end of a reciprocating pump, such as a triplex pump, is the portion of the pump where a fluid is drawn in via a suction valve. A plunger then compresses the fluid and pushes it, with high pressure, through a release valve. These valves open when the pressure on the bottom side thereof is higher than the pressure on the top side thereof.
Fluid ends are often a weak point of reciprocating pumps, as they break after a certain amount of cycle time due to wet fatigue pressure cycles. In addition, it is desirable to limit the weight of fluid ends when they are used, for example, in applications such as oil well fracturing operations. In such situations the load capacity for transporting such oil well fracturing systems is limited. Accordingly, a need exits for an improved reciprocating pump fluid end that is reliable and/or light in weight.